Not Alone on Valentine's Day
by ListerineSkulls
Summary: A oneshot inspired by The Remus Lupins' "Alone on Valentine's Day." Remus is in some unreciprocated love...but chocolate frogs save the day.


**_This was inspired by "Alone on Valentine's Day" by The Remus Lupins. _**

February Fourteenth. I hate this day. Every year it's just an incessant reminder that I'm alone in the world. And every year, I know that won't ever change.

This year it's worse. I'm seventeen. This is my last year at Hogwarts, the last year that people will be forced to coexist with a werewolf. The last year that I can hope that some nice girl will finally take an interest in me.

Okay, a specific nice girl, but I know that it's just a sick fantasy. Besides, she and James are happy together. And despite my crush, I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I care too much for both his and her happiness, as sappy and unrealistic as that probably sounds.

I still wish that they weren't happy together though. And I could swoop in and steal the girl. Not that she's interested. Potions today had been horrible, in that manner.

Lily and I were cauldron-mates. We were brewing love potions, Slughorn's attempt at "fun." We naturally got to talking, partly because it would be rude not to and partly because I can't not talk when I'm around her. There's just so much I want to say to her, so many things about which I would love to hear her opinion, so many words that spill from lips…but they're just like chocolate frogs in that regard. The words taste so sweet against my lips before they take their daring jump into the air…and as her answers disappoint me, the words go crashing to the floor.

I wish for once she would take some interest in me. Or not talk about James. But, merlin knows, that wish isn't going to be granted. Her words from today haunt me, making Valentine's Day worse and worse.

_She rolled her eyes as she caught James mouthing the words "I love you" to her from across the room._

"_I'm so glad we can be friends without all that romantic drama, Remus," she said._

_My heart plummeted, "What do you mean?"_

_Lily shrugged, stirring the potion absent-mindedly, "We're completely platonic friends. I don't look at you and have to fight off hormones."_

"_Oh, um, yeah," I mumbled in agreement, crossing my fingers beneath the table. _

"_Seriously," she turned to me, "It's nice to have a just-friend."_

_I nodded, staring at the directions in the textbook, reciting my cube of numbers, anything to ward off the heartbreak that was threatening to crack my composure._

"_So what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" she asked, sensing my discomfort at last._

_I shrugged, "I don't have plans." _

Now I sat, alone in the dorm. Even Peter had a date. James was off with Lily. And who knows where Sirius went. I could sit here, alone, and wonder why it was that none of the girls seemed to like me. They didn't even know that I was werewolf. What would happen if they did know? They probably wouldn't even come near me then.

I sighed and flopped over on my stomach to reach under my bed for the book I was reading. Dwelling on my loneliness would do nothing but cause it to grow and mock me. Just as my fingers found my book, Sirius entered the dorm.

"Hey Moony," he sat down beside me and I righted myself.

"Hi," I said, trying not to sound glum.

"I brought you something," he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a box.

I stared at the box and then back at him, "Chocolate frogs?"

He nodded, "You shouldn't have to go through this wretched holiday without chocolate, Remus."

"Thanks, Sirius," I said, trying not to sound over-grateful. But chocolate cures everything, even heartbreak for her.

Okay, maybe not cure, but it certainly does alleviate the depression.

"You like her, don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Who?" I played innocent.

He rolled his eyes, "Lily."

I couldn't lie to Sirius, "Does James know?"

Sirius smiled slightly, "James is an oblivious idiot, as always."

I forced myself to smile, "Thank merlin."

He opened the box and ate a frog. I followed suit.

"Don't you have a date?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I canceled."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because no one should be alone on Valentine's Day," he said simply.

"Now your date's alone," I pointed out, unable to help myself.

Sirius laughed, "Yes, but I like you better."

"I'm flattered, but my heart's taken," I joked.

He smiled, "I know. But someday you'll find someone else."

"Will I?" I laughed hollowly, "What girl will ever be interested in me? I'm half monster."

Sirius protested at once, "No you're not. You're half cute and fluffy. Someday you'll find a girl that me and James will have to restrain from trying cuddle with you in your wolf form."

I didn't believe him, "So the only girls who will like me will be these suicidal stuffed-animal fanatics?"

"That's not what I said!" Sirius burst out laughing.

"I know," I laughed too, "But you have to admit, that's what is sounds like."

"Stop being so depressed," he commanded, "We all love you. And someday, someone else will too. Just have some patience."

"I hate patience," I mumbled, "There's a reason I'm not in Hufflepuff."

He mussed my hair, "So be brave, my little Gryffindor."

I rolled my eyes, "It's easy enough for you to say. Girls fall all over themselves for you."

Sirius sighed, "Yeah, but if you look at it that way, the girls who fall for me are often so obsessed with appearances that I could be a cardboard cutout and it wouldn't make a difference. I, too, am waiting for someone to love me for me."

"Do you think we'll ever get it?" I asked.

"Hopefully," he answered.

**_A/N: Don't forget to review..._**


End file.
